disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Obake
Obake is a mysterious villain in Big Hero 6: The Series, serving as the main antagonist of the first season. Though his machinations are unknown, Obake's sinister demeanor and unique ability to corrupt technology, threatens the city of San Fransokyo. Background Little is currently known about Obake. Twenty years in the past, he was an exceptionally young student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, where he studied under the tutelage of Professor Granville. Believing he would excel without limit, Granville granted him access to the robotics lab after hours. One night, one of his experiments, that was very dangerous, exploded. He survived, but got gravely injured. Today, he spends a majority of his time in his lair, developing a plot of which the details are unknown (though it evidently has some connection to the famed artist and scientist, Lenore Shimamoto). Obake is an extremely gifted scientist; his genius is primarily used to manipulate technology to do his bidding. He has surveillance on virtually every corner of San Fransokyo, allowing him to monitor and control parts of the city as he pleases. To assist in his schemes, Obake calls upon the assistance of San Fransokyo's criminal underworld. Personality Obake has an ominous aura about him, in part due to his fervent confidence. The soft-spoken villain carries himself in a phlegmatic manner, though behind this persona lies a cruel and unpredictable menace. In his approach to diabolism, Obake is very meticulous and refuses to act on impulse. When faced with an obstacle, Obake will observe it from a distance, analyze the strengths and weaknesses of his hurdle, then use the information he's gathered to overcome it. This rigorous conduct allows Obake to always be five steps ahead of his enemy. As a result of this, he fears nothing or no one. He does, however, hold some level of respect to those who can hold their own against his schemes, at least briefly. As is the case with Big Hero 6, and more specifically their leader, Hiro Hamada. Apart from being an expert hacker, the lengths of Obake's power are unknown. As such, he regularly aligns himself with other criminals to use their resources to achieve his goals. Obake is deeply feared by his subordinates and is intolerant of failure. Should his underlings underperform in their assignments, Obake will quickly resort to killing them as punishment. Physical appearance Obake is of average height, with a slim physique. His skin has a pale, somewhat grayish tone. He has black hair with a red streak, piercing blue eyes, and noticeable cheekbones. The left side of Obake's face occasionally produces a bright, neon purple glow that stretches from his skull, down to just above his chin. The cause of this glow has yet to be revealed. Role in the series The mysterious villain makes a hidden appearance in "Baymax Returns", as he gives Yama his orders through phone calls to him and using his hacking to show Yama the item that he wants him to collect, where he could find it or to punish him. At the end of the television pilot, he makes a silhouette appearance of his back as he observes Big Hero 6 on the monitor screen from his lair. Throughout the first half of the series, Obake hires operatives, such as Globby and the Mad Jacks to do his bidding. At the same time, he monitors Big Hero 6's activity, and takes a suppressible interest in Hiro Hamada. In "Failure Mode" He hires Globby to steal a priceless painting known as the "City Rising", which had blueprints hidden underneath. The blueprints were for some sort of machine that was designed by artist and scientist Lenore Shimamoto. In "The Impatient Patient", Obake hires the Mad Jacks to steal a valuable hard that Alistair Krei bought on the black market. Little did anyone know, that it was Obake who sold Krei the hard drive, and he used the Mad Jacks to get Krei paranoid enough to keep the secrets on the hard drive to himself. The hard drive itself was actually a bug that allowed Obake to hack into Krei's computers once he plugged it in. Once inside Krei Tech's systems, he not only gained access to top-secret projects but also uncovered Hiro's secret identity. Following this discovery, Obake makes it his mission to uncover the identities of the five remaining members of the team, and goes about this by stealing and reprogramming Noodle Burger's animatronic mascot in "Killer App". With Noodle Burger Boy's ability to obtain personal information of customers by scanning them, Obake sends it out to retrieve information on Big Hero 6. The mission is a success, and by the end of the episode, Obake "gets to know" the true identities of Honey Lemon, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Fred and Wasabi. In "Kentucky Kaiju", Obake had Globby lure out Big Hero 6 with a bank robbery and had him singularly target Hiro and toy with him psychologically, planting the seeds of doubts for the sole purpose of how Hiro would react. Subsequently, he dispatched Noodle Burger Boy to wreck havoc. Reviewing footage of his minion's fight with Hiro, Obake was disappointed and unimpressed to see the boy having developed superstrength and determined Hiro had developed a nano compression circuitry to accomplish this and predicted this would backfire on the boy. He subsequently observes Hiro and Baymax at Lucky Cat Café inconspicuously and watches them leave for Fred's house. He then thanked Aunt Cass for the coffee and blueberry scone, his pleasant demeanor unsettling her. Ultimately, after Noodle Burger Boy hijacked Fred's life-sized Kentucky Kaiju and planted a control device on it, which Hiro defeated with his wits, Obake was satisfied with having determined Hiro's level of intelligence. When the house of Lenore Shimamoto was reopened after restoration in "Rivalry Weak", Obake went to SFAI in search of her secret lab only to be thwarted when a child bumped into him and broke his glasses. When news of Shimamoto’s secret lab was exposed to the public, he enhanced the video to zoom in Honey Lemon, only to find that she is in possession of her diary. The next day, Obake disguised himself as a historian in an attempt to get the diary from Honey Lemon and succeeded. Later on, he finally met Big Hero 6 in person and claimed disappointed because he knew the team could have tracked him down sooner. In their first encounter, Obake has the team trapped into three separate containers with only one minute to solve the riddle and the time he needed to finish scanning the diary. After the team escaped from his traps, he became mildly impressed with their creativity and cleverness. After that, he left the warehouse, with a desire to meet the team again another day. Back in his hideout, Obake has Lenore's diary digitized into his computer and has its hidden contents, formulas and equations revealed to him, pondering where to start with it. At a maximum security prison, where Momakase is being detained in "Fan Friction", Obake infiltrates its halls while disguised as a security guard. He slips a small graphene blade in Momakase's cell, thus allowing her to escape. At Obake's lair, Momakase confronts her rescuer and questions his motives. As both agreed that they have a common enemy in Big Hero 6, Obake offers her a place in his "club", with intent on eliminating Big Hero 6. Momakase agrees and is given a scan-jammer to prevent Big Hero 6 from locating her, as well as Intel on the team. Momakase uses the gathered information to create an elaborate trap meant specifically to withstand the ability of each member. She is successful in imprisoning Big Hero 6 on Akuma Island, where they are left to die as the island itself is marked for demolition. While reporting her success, Momakase questions why Obake would agree to the killing of Hiro, as the latter supposedly had plans for the boy. Obake simply declares that if Hiro is good enough, he'll survive. When Professor Granville had a security tech installed at SFIT in "Mini-Max", Obake hacked the tech to get them to deem Granville and Hiro as a threat to the school. By the end of the episode, he watched as Granville cleans up the mess he made, with great disdain on his face. Trivia *'Obake' (おばけ) means "monster" or "apparition" in Japanese. *Obake has a one eyed ogre-like logo that appears on the screens and monitors he hacks into. *His fake name “Ekabo” is Obake backwards. *According to Baymax, Obake's body temperature is below normal."Rivalry Weak" Gallery Concept art Obake Concept 1.jpg Obake Concept 2.jpg Obake Concept 3.jpg Obake concept A.jpg Obake concept B.jpg Screenshots Failure Mode 19.png The Impatient Patient 21.jpg The Impatient Patient 12.png The Impatient Patient 25.jpg Kentucky Kaiju 12.jpg|"Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt." Kentucky Kaiju 13.png Kentucky Kaiju 23.png Kentucky Kaiju 14.png Rivalry Weak 10.png Rivalry Weak 21.png Rivalry Weak 29.jpg Obake reading.jpeg Rivalry Weak 10.jpeg Obake's glow.jpeg Fan Friction 72.png|"You can thank me later." Momakase Meets Obake .jpeg|Momakase meets Obake Fan Friction 51.png Mini-Max 14.png Miscellaneous Obake_symbol.png|Obake's symbol BH6 - Obake action figure.jpg BH6 Chibi Figure.jpg References Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists